


Look into my eyes

by lunarka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Dominant Eren Yeager, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarka/pseuds/lunarka
Summary: Levi's squad decides to go to a bar. Eren hopes to get closer to the captain, who is confused by his feelings.( this is my very first fic and english is my second language so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you like it)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. night off

It was a very cold evening when the scouts were finally allowed a night off from their duties. Which, of course, could only lead to one situation-crazy drinking.   
Levi's squad was also going to the bar.  
-Sasha, hurry up! Because of you all the good seats at the bar will be taken away - yelled impatient Connie.  
-I'm here!- Sasha ran up holding two apples in her hands. She probably stole them from the kitchen.   
\- Sasha, why are you have this? We're going to the bar, we're not going to eat.  
\- Jean, there is always time to eat - answered Sasha, deadly serious - Especially you should understand that.  
\- What, why me?! - shouted Jean  
\- Well, horses have to eat a lot.  
\- DON'T CALL ME A HORSE, POTATO  
\- Don't call Sasha a potato, you ugly horse-face!- snarled Connie   
All three of them started shouting at each other and after a while they were already fighting on the ground.  
Eren, Mikasa and Armin just looked at it, getting dressed slowly. Since it was the middle of winter and there was snow everywhere, it was terribly cold outside. Eren, who had already finished dressing said:  
\- Can you guys stop fooling around? Can we go to the bar without your childish behavior for once?  
\- Shut up!  
\- That's right, Eren, shut up!  
\- What did you say, horse face?! I'm gonna beat you up so bad you won't be able to go to that bar anymore!-Just when Eren was about to jump into the fight he heard someone's deep voice:  
-Oi. I suggest you stop if you don't want to clean the stables for a week.  
In the doorway leading to the dining hall stood Captain Levi. Eren immediately stopped fighting and stared lovingly at the figure of the captain. Levi stood leaning against the door frame and stared at them with displeasure.  
The arrival of the captain caused the fighting to stop immediately. Sasha quickly climbed off Jean's back, whom she pulled by the hair and hid the apples behind her back. Connie and Jean quickly let go of their coats and moved away from each other.   
Eren laughed and shifted his gaze to the captain's thighs. They were so delightfully girded by the material of the captain's pants. Eren almost started drooling at the sight. He wished he could squeeze those thighs tightly with his hands and be able to bite into them and leave his mark.   
\- Eren  
\- Yes, Captain?" said Eren confused by his thoughts.  
\- Did you clean the dining room as I asked you to?  
\- Of course! The dining room is sparkling and shining Captain- said Eren in a confident voice.  
Levi looked at him carefully. Eren returned the look. Levi's eyes were amazing. The gray-blue orbs stared at him with some sort of glint that Eren couldn't recognize. They were crowded with some unspoken emotion that made Eren want to get closer to Levi and force him to reveal his feelings. The captain sighed loudly and the moment passed.   
\- Well let's see how you did. It will be better for you if it is as you said- with that threat on his lips the Captain started to slowly turn to leave.  
\- Captain, wait!" shouted Eren.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Are you going to the bar with the other soldiers?" almost shouted Eren with a voice shaking from emotions. This would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Levi. Maybe he could confess his feelings.   
Levi turned back to Eren. Now everyone was looking at the Captain. Everyone in Levi's squad respected him immensely. They feared him, of course, but the Captain had saved their lives so many times that they were willing to do anything for him. They trusted him implicitly. However, the captain rarely spent time with them. He was always busy with his duties and they rarely saw him resting. He constantly looked tired. Everyone in the group wanted to spend some time with him and get to know him better.   
\- I don't know if this is the best idea. I don't want to ruin your party" said Levi  
\- Captain! - there was a collective groan  
\- You won't ruin anyone's fun, and everyone will be happy to spend time with you. You should get some rest too," said Eren.  
\- I have to...  
\- Please!!! - Levi was interrupted by Sasha.  
Levi looked at them indecisively. He bit his lower lip lightly. Eren found this to be a very sweet behavior from Levi. After looking closer at the captain's face, he even noticed a slight trace of blush. Eren was surprised. He didn't know that a captain could be embarrassed so easily.  
\- Very well. I will come. I will just finish one thing and then I will come to the bar so don't wait for me- with those words the captain quickly turned and left. Eren stared at the captain's back with growing excitement.  
\- Good, let's hurry up or the rest of them will drink our liquor.

Once they entered the bar it appeared that all the scouts were already there. It was stuffy and noisy inside. People were shouting at each other, and Eren already noticed the first people lying under the tables.  
-You see? Because of you there aren't any seats left - Eren started to complain.  
-If Sasha hadn't stolen the apple, we would have been sitting drunk at the bar by now- Jean replied.  
\- Oh noooo. And I had such beautiful plans to get drunk and lie under the table like them in the middle of the night - Connie looked nostalgically at the drunken scouts  
-It's... a very interesting plan-said Armin hesitatingly  
\- I was hoping to seduce a beautiful girl with eyes as black as night, the lady of my heart. She is so beautiful that words are not enough to describe her splendor. Maybe today she will finally get to know my charms", said Jean glancing longingly at Mikasa  
-Forget it-replied Mikasa  
Armin and Eren started laughing uncontrollably.   
-EREEEEN- they heard Hanja's voice. She was sitting near the bar, and next to her were the members of her squad- Come here, we have plenty of room.  
The group quickly approached Hanji, who managed to take a seat in an alcove slightly separated from the main room. It was strange to see her in clothes that were not uniform. On the other hand, everyone was dressed in civilian clothes.   
\- Thank you Ms. Hanji. You are literally saving our lives, and certainly our plans for the evening- thanked Armin  
\- Oh, no problem at all. If we're here to relax, just call me Hanji. After all, you'll still see me tonight in a state that will probably take away any remaining respect for me- she giggled. At that time, the rest of the squad comfortably sat down- And where is Levi? Don't tell me he's not coming. He promised me he would come this time.   
\- He said he would finish one thing and come right over.  
\- That's great. It'll be nice to see the little guy having a good time for once. Well, now that we're here, we can start having fun. I promise you with all my heart that I won't leave this bar on my own two feet today!  
\- Hanji- moaned Moblit. But he was drowned out by the excited shouts of all the soldiers who had the same plans as Hanji.

Half an hour had passed. Most of the people present were already slightly tipsy. Even Mikasa who normally stays away from alcohol was blushing and babbling slightly. Sasha, Connie and Jean decided to have a competition of who would drink the most. The rest were talking in raised voices.  
Eren drank far less than the rest because he decided to wait for the captain. He hoped to confess his feelings to him today. He had a crush on him for a long time. No, that wasn't true. Eren loved Levi with all his heart. He loved the way he held his tea, his long and slender fingers embracing the cup and the sigh he let out when he tasted the tea. He loved the way he fought, fast and merciless. It seemed to him as if he were dancing then, not fighting. He loved the look on the Captain's face, his gray-blue eyes, his delicate nose. Not many people knew but Levi even had pale freckles on his nose and under his eyes. He loved them. Eren wanted to touch his hair and see if it really was as soft as he imagined.   
He knew Levi had feelings for him too. He noticed his lingering glances, the way he always took care of him. Eren can't remember the last time the captain yelled at him. When Eren is angry or sad he tries his own way to comfort him. He is always stuck to his side.   
His favorite thing about the captain was his height. Levi was delightfully tiny. Eren was sure the Captain's body would fit perfectly in his arms. He barely reached his shoulder. When he wanted to say something to Eren, he had to hold his head up to look him in the eye.   
In addition, Levi's body was a work of art - those thighs, ass, and chest. Oh how Eren dreamed of being able to run his tongue over them. His darkest fantasies included a bound Levi kneeling before him and sucking his cock. He wanted to see his face full of tears and red with desire. To hear the sweet moans he made as he fucked him mercilessly.  
Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He looked in that direction and saw him.  
Levi had just entered the bar . He stood in the entrance and was looking around for familiar faces with a slightly confused look on his face. Levi was not wearing his uniform which made him look less threatening than usual. The oversized coat made him look like he had borrowed his older brother's clothes. All these things made him look like a child to Eren. He was so tiny and fragile compared to the people around him. Even the people present in the bar began to look at him like a child who had lost his way. Eren suppressed a giggle.

-Hanji, I'll go get the captain- Eren didn't wait for an answer and got up quickly from the table.  
He hurriedly pushed his way through the crowded hall and approached the captain.   
\- Captain! I'm glad you came. Everyone is waiting for you- Levi shuddered slightly and looked at him. Through the overwhelming noise surrounding him, he didn't notice Eren.  
\- Just call me Levi. I am here unofficially so please call me by my name- he looked deeply into Eren's eyes. Eren again saw some glint in his eyes, but Levi quickly turned away. Eren felt a growing sense of satisfaction- Tsk. I don't know if this was a good idea. There are too many fucking people here and it stinks incredibly.   
Levi had such a displeased look on his face that Eren couldn't hold back a giggle. Levi sent him a crushing look and kicked him in the ankle.  
-Oi. What are you laughing at brat? You want to leave this place by flying out the window?  
\- I'm so sorry, Levi. You just make it sound like it's your first time in a place like this.  
\- Of course I've been in a bar before! It's just that I haven't had time for that kind of fun in a long time. I was busy killing those fucking titans- Levi's ears turned slightly pink. Eren laughed again.  
\- Could I take your coat?" asked Eren staring at Levi with sparkling eyes. The tone of his voice made Levi speechless for a moment. After a moment, he nodded.  
Eren quickly stepped behind the captain and touched his shoulders to take his cloak. As soon as he put his hands on Levi his body tense up for a moment. Eren noticed this and with a gentle, soothing touch rubbed his shoulders. For a moment nothing happened but after a few movements the captain relaxed. Eren quickly picked up his cloak and looked at Levi. As soon as his gaze rested on the captain, Eren became still with shock.  
Levi was wearing tight black pants that perfectly outlined the curve of his ass. His muscular thighs were accentuated by the silver straps used for ODM gear. Just the sight of those deliciously accentuated and squeezed thighs with the straps almost made Eren start to drool. Moving on, Levi was dressed in a black tight turtleneck that perfectly accentuated his slender, muscular body. As for Levi himself, he was holding onto the elbow of his other hand with one hand and had his head slightly bowed. He looked as if he was embarrassed by his appearance. After a moment, he controlled himself and looked deeply into Eren's eyes.   
Levi felt like he was looking into the eyes of a wild animal. Eren's eyes were dark with desire. He stared intensely at Levi's silhouette. He took a step towards him. Levi felt dominated by Eren. He opened his mouth slightly and let out a loud breath. He wanted to step back but couldn't. He stood frozen in place staring at the approaching Eren.  
-Levi- Eren spoke his name in a low, dominant voice that made Levi's insides squirm with excitement. It was as if he was speaking to his lover. The thought made Levi blush. Eren leaned over him, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. Eren whispered in his ear:  
\- You look amazing. Your appearance makes everyone in this place look at you and have very specific thoughts about you. I don't think you'll like them. That's why you better stay close to me all evening so no one can take you away from me and hurt you. We don't want that, do we?  
Levi froze. Eren's hands on his waist and the closeness of his body made him feel trapped. He could only stare like hypnotized into Eren's emerald eyes. He had never expected anything like this from him.Before, he had been a rowdy and a little too loud kid who would shake his pants with fear in Levi's presence. Now he was an adult who knew very well what he wanted. And he did not hesitate to do everything to achieve his goal. He was in control of the entire situation, taking away all of Levi's confidence. For the first time in his life, Levi really felt small. He quickly pulled away from Eren.  
\- Oi, don't push your luck. For all I know I'm more than competent to defend myself. I don't need the protection of a shitty kid. Besides, what does that even mean?   
Eren laughed and backed away from him. Levi was so innocent.  
\- Levi, maybe when we first met five years ago I was a kid. But I've grown up now. Maybe I can show how much tonight. Now let's go join the rest of them.  
Eren grabbed him by the elbow and started walking towards his friends dragging Levi with him.


	2. at the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

-2 hours earlier-  
-Hanji, for the last time I'm telling you. No, I'm not going to any fucking bar. I don't want to spend my free evening dealing with drunken scouts. Besides, I seriously doubt anyone would be happy to see me. I don't want to spoil the kids' fun - Levi was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands while Hanji stood over him. After a while, he raised his head and looked at her with tired eyes- Just let it go.  
-There's no way, little one. It's been a long time since you went anywhere. All the time you either sit in your office and clean or go on expeditions. You talk to me less and less. Life is not just about work. You have to go out to people and not act like an old maid that nobody wants - at the end of Hanji's speech she spoke in a raised voice.  
\- Fuck off, four-eyes. No means no.  
Hanji sighed loudly. She knew from the beginning that it would be a difficult task to convince Levi to go to the bar with her but she was not going to give up.  
\- Levi, listen. I'm worried about you. I don't remember the last time I saw you without blades or a broom in your hand. Yes I know how important it is what we do. But we deserve a break too. You deserve a moment of rest. Come with me. You will drink something and laugh with us.  
At those words, Levi looked at her disgusted. There was confidence on Hanji's face and she looked like she wasn't going to give up. Levi rolled his eyes and felt his determination dwindle. Hanji was right. He had been spending very little time with his team lately.  
\- Hanji, I don't even have the right clothes. I can't go to a bar in my uniform- he finally gave up.  
Hanji jumped high into the air and laughed.  
\- Ha, I made it! I knew that with my persuasion I would succeed in everything- Levi looked at her with hatred- Come on, relax. As for the clothes, don't worry about it. I already took care of it- Hanji handed him a box. Levi hesitantly took it and opened it. He immediately closed it. A scowl crossed his face and he growled at Hanji.  
\- Oh no. You fucking crazy woman. I'll never wear this. Hanji was right. He had been spending very little time with his team lately.  
\- Hanji, I don't even have the right clothes. I can't go to a bar in my uniform- he finally gave in.  
Hanji jumped high into the air and laughed.  
\- Ha, I made it! I knew that with my persuasion I would succeed in everything- Levi looked at her with hatred- Come on, relax. As for the clothes, don't worry about it. I already took care of it- Hanji handed him a box. Levi hesitantly took it and opened it. He immediately closed it. A scowl crossed his face and he growled at Hanji.  
\- Oh no. You fucking crazy woman. I'll never wear this. Besides, why the hell did you buy this. Throw it in the fireplace right now.  
In the box there were black pants that looked like they were very tight (it scared him), a dark turtleneck, and stripes like he wore every day only silver.  
\- No! I bought this because I wanted to be nice to you. Don't friends make gifts for each other? I made these silver stripes especially for you. I thought they might make you feel a little more confident. Appreciate my hard work- Levi felt guilty for a second- Besides, you'll look incredibly hot in this- and she started giggling.  
Levi looked at her furiously and quickly walked over to the fireplace with the box in his hand.  
\- Hey stop! Please do this for me. I promise you won't regret it. He will definitely like the way you look.  
Levi froze. Very slowly, he turned to Hanji and looked at her with the desire for murder lurking in his eyes. Hanji swallowed her drool quickly  
\- ''Then I'll be on my way. I'll see you there. Byeee- after which she quickly ran out of Levi's room leaving him with the box in his hands and with doubt in his heart.  
Present-  
The moment Levi felt Eren's gaze on him he bitterly regretted listening to Hanji. While Eren pulled him towards his squad Levi thought feverishly. Eren was right, the eyes of many people were on him. Their faces expressed only one thing. And he didn't like that at all. As they walked past the tall scout Levi noticed him licking his lips as he looked at him. Levi felt uncomfortable and bowed his head to at least slightly hide his face behind his hair. He didn't know what was going on around him. Why were so many people looking at him. After all, he was humanity's most dangerous soldier. What he did know was that he was going to kill Hanji for making him wear this outfit.  
Levi felt very uncomfortable in it. Of course he corrected his appearance in the mirror before leaving but this was something new to him. He looked completely different. Of course Levi knew he looked very hot but that was what made him feel anxious. He felt too exposed and all Levi wanted was to go back to his office where he was safe from curious stares.  
On the other hand when he saw the look on Eren's face he felt something pull him towards him. When he felt Eren's gaze move over his body he felt a feeling inside him that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Desire. He knew Eren felt it too. And so they began a dangerous dance around each other. Levi only hoped that Eren wouldn't consume him entirely.  
\- Levi!-he heard Hanji's voice. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when they got there- You came after all. I was already afraid that you chickened out and wouldn't come. And wow. You're really wearing it. After today's conversation, I thought you were going to burn my gift.  
Eren looked at Levi, who turned red with embarrassment. He felt a smile appear on his lips.  
\- Fuck off Hanji!-he growled. Eren couldn't take it anymore and laughed. Levi, who had been staring at Hanji's face the whole time, shuddered at the sound as if he had forgotten that Eren had been standing next to him the whole time. Levi glanced at Eren's hand that was still holding his elbow.  
-Caaaptaaainn! You came!- Sasha ran up to them and threw herself to hug Levi. Eren quickly let go of the captain. Sasha hugged Levi, who became frozen with shock. He looked beggingly at Eren- I have missed you so much. It is not good that you are avoiding us, it is very not good. Did I ever say I missed you?  
\- Come on Sa...-Eren didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the arrival of two more people.  
\- Captain!- Jean and Connie also rushed over to hug Levi. All three were already very drunk. Levi when he saw this his eyes widened in shock and he quickly wriggled out of Sasha's embrace. The captain jumped behind Eren to hide.  
\- Why are you running awayaaaaaaaaaaaa- wailed Connie in a shrill squeaky voice.  
\- Come on, stop making a scene. At least let Levi sit down- complaining loudly all three of them returned to their seats and went back to their activities. Eren turned around and said to his captain standing behind him- No need to hide behind me anymore. They walked away.  
Levi kicked him hard in the ankle at those words and cautiously looked out from behind Eren.  
\- I'm not hiding- After determining that it was safe, he stepped out from behind Eren hitting him hard with his shoulder. Eren found it very cute that Levi was able to completely hide behind him so that those in front couldn't see him.  
Levi sat down next to Mikasa, across from Hanji. Eren quickly took the seat next to him.  
\- Captain, you look different- said Mikasa looking intently at Levi. Levi also looked at her- I mean you look different in a good way. You attract attention.  
They measured each other's eyes for a moment. Eren knew that Mikasa still hadn't forgiven Levi for what he did to him in the courtroom but on the other hand she knew that Levi had saved Eren's life countless times. Therefore, their behavior towards each other resembled a sibling relationship. They didn't like each other but at the same time they needed and protected each other.  
\- Levi is enough.  
Mikasa nodded and returned to her conversation with Armin and Hanji. All three of them were talking very quickly and incoherently which suggested that they had already drunk a lot.  
\- You caused quite a stir with your entrance. I felt almost jealous watching you get everyone's attention- whispered Eren in his captain's ear. Levi looked at Eren. His hair was falling over his face but his eyes were not covered. They stared intensely at Levi. He was sitting very close to him. One of his arms was leaning against the back of Levi's chair so that Eren could lean over him.  
Levi felt a dryness in his mouth. He felt himself losing control again. He decided to regain at least some of it since he still had a chance to do so. He snorted and backed away from Eren.  
\- When did a shitty kid like you get so confident? Don't you let yourself go too much?  
Eren smiled slightly and squatted even closer to Levi. He brought his face closer to Levi's face. Levi could look closely into his amazing eyes, slightly darkened by some unspeakable emotion.  
\- When it comes to you, I always lose control. And you know it.  
Levi's eyes widened. Eren was right. Levi knew it well. On their last trip, he and Eren had been surrounded by titans. There was no escape route in sight anywhere, and Levi already had leftover gas left. Levi turned to Eren to tell him to run while he distracted them.  
Suddenly, the titan's hand appeared over Levi, but before it could grab him, he heard a bang behind him and felt a violent wind that nearly knocked him off his saddle. As he cooled down, a furious Eren appeared before his eyes in the form of a titan, who rushed at the rest of the titans. Eren broke a direct order not to turn into a titan to save Levi's life.  
Levi bowed his head to hide his face from Eren's scowling gaze.  
\- Do you know that by acting this way, you're risking not only your life but the lives of your squad? You should be more reasonable. You should have sacrificed me and run away- Levi raised his hand to push the hair out of his eyes, when suddenly Eren grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Levi was startled by the sudden movement and lost his balance and threw his arm out to lean on something. He leaned on Eren's chest and was forced to look him in the face.  
\- How can you say that! Your life is just as important as mine. I will always protect you just as much as you protect me. If the price of saving your life is breaking an order from a superior, I will break it without hesitation! I will not let you die! Never!  
Levi stared at Eren in shock. Eren's eyes were furious and full of determination. His eyes expressed a promise to hurt anyone who dared to hurt Levi. He began to squeeze his hand tighter and tighter. Levi let out a hiss of pain. Eren mastered himself and let him go, but did not move away.  
Levi looked at him, massaging his hand. He felt powerless against Eren and his emotions. He didn't know how he should act after those words. He had never met someone who wanted to protect him. He was always the one tasked with defending others. It made him feel strong.  
However, Eren destroyed the walls around him that protected Levi from the outside world. He felt like he should be horrified by this confession but deep inside him his heart trembled with joy. Finally someone saw the real him and didn't run away but wanted to protect him from his pain. Levi looked into Eren's eyes and drowned in them. In that moment, his only desire was for Eren's arms to embrace him and shelter him from the world.  
The tension between them was interrupted by the arrival of Erwin and Mike, who each held a glass of beer in their hands and sat down next to Hanja. Levi meanwhile took his hands off Eren. Erwin and Mike quickly got into a conversation with Hanji. Eren nodded to them in greeting and heard Levi whisper.  
\- Thank you Eren- he said and quickly turned his head to hide the emotions raging on his face.  
Eren smiled. Levi surrendered to him. He let Eren take care of him.  
He was about to say something when a waiter approached them. He was a tall man and looked like he was slightly older than Eren.  
\- Could I take your orders?  
\- BEER!!!- shouted Jean, Connie and Sasha at the same time. All three looked as if they were about to fall under the table and not get up again.  
\- For me too - asked Armin politely.  
The waiter looked expectantly at Hanji who was too busy laughing at Moblit. Mike had just thrown him off the chair with a friendly pat on the shoulder and he couldn't get up from the floor. Eren thinks he had slightly overdone the alcohol.  
\- There will be whisky for them and beer for me as well - Mikasa answered for them.  
\- All right, thank you. And for you?- the waiter looked at Eren. Levi furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that the waiter was clearly ignoring him. However, after a moment he calmed down. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

\- There will be beer for me too. And you Levi, what would you like? - Eren looked at him with expectation.  
\- The will to live - he said sarcastically. Eren looked at him wrinkling his eyebrows- Okay, don't get upset anymore brat. Bring me a whiskey kid.  
The waiter looked at them confused.  
\- I'm sorry, but we don't sell alcohol to children," he said. At these words a deadly silence fell around them. The waiter's words were heard by everyone.  
The silence was suddenly broken by a loud burst of laughter from everyone in the room. Hanji and Connie laughed so hard that they fell off their chairs, and Mike spit out his beer through his nose in laughter. Even Erwin and Mikasa, usually serious, were giggling uncontrollably.  
Levi turned red with embarrassment. Never before in his entire 25 years of life had he been so humiliated. Yes, because of his height and youthful appearance, he may seem younger than he looked but no one had ever treated him like this before. The thought of the strongest man on earth being called a child in front of Eren and everyone else made Levi want to go under the table and curl up in a ball so no one could see him. However, he had to maintain his reputation. If he let himself lose this fight, the rest of them would never leave him alone for the rest of his life. So he pulled himself together, raised his head high and growled in his most threatening voice to the waiter:  
\- I'm not a fucking child. Now get the fuck out and bring me my alcohol before I hurt you shitty brat!  
The waiter glanced at him again with a confused look on his face, then turned to Eren and said:  
\- Would you mind calming your little brother down? I'm not sure at his age he should be talking like that. Besides, it's very irresponsible of you to bring him here. This is a place for adults.  
At those words, even Eren started laughing.  
Levi felt all his confidence leave him. He decided to put his pride in his pocket and grab his last chance to get out of this ridiculous situation. He looked pleadingly at Eren.  
\- Eren tell him I'm not a child- Eren stopped laughing when he heard Levi's pleading tone and looked at him. Levi looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. He decided to take mercy on him. He was about to open his mouth to say something when a loud voice interrupted him:  
\- Whoa, whoa kid. The waiter is right. You shouldn't talk like that in front of adults - it was Mike, who decided to humiliate Levi even more. Levi and Mike had always teased each other ever since Eren could remember. Levi had once told him that they acted that way because of how they met. Unfortunately, he didn't say anything else.  
\- Mike, you motherfucker.  
\- I will drag you out of here by your ears kid. Show some adult respect. We apologize for the problems and promise it will never happen again- Mike said to the waiter who nodded and left to bring the orders.  
\- You fucking asshole, I'm going to kill you!- Levi quickly jumped out from behind the table and threw himself at Mike. However, before he had time to hit him an arm grabbed him and pulled him backwards. Levi growled and began to struggle- Let go of me asshole! Right now!  
\- Calm down- he heard an imperious voice.  
He managed to turn his head and saw that Eren was the one holding him. He calmed down for a second, but at that moment Erwin also decided to make fun of Levi. After all, it was not often that such an opportunity presented itself.  
\- Levi, you should listen to your older brother. After all, he knows what is best for you. Kids like you don't understand that yet.  
Levi began to throw himself even harder in Eren's hug. Eren grabbed his wrists behind his back with one hand and with the other squeezed him tightly.  
\- Levi, calm down- he commanded. Levi's body immediately stopped struggling. It surprised Eren- Can't you see they are doing it on purpose to make you angry. Calm down, no need to get emotional.  
Eren felt Levi slowly calming down. After a moment, Levi lowered his head. Eren led him to a chair and made him sit down.  
\- Hey, are you okay?" asked Eren.  
Levi still had his head bowed low.  
\- Yes.  
Eren sighed. He didn't like Levi's behavior.  
\- Do you want to get out of here?" at those words Levi slightly raised his head and nodded. Eren smiled encouragingly.  
\- Okay, here's what we'll do. I will go to the bathroom still and you take our coats and wait for me next to the door. I can't let you go alone. I still need to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the last scene but I just couldn't stop myself.  
> Thank you very much for your positive comments<3 It gives me a lot of joy to read them  
> If you have any suggestions or see any mistake let me know in comments


	3. feelings

Levi stood next to the door just as Eren had told him and waited for him  
After that situation with the waiter, Levi decided that he would never go to a bar again. At the very thought of it he felt himself blushing. They wouldn't let him drink because of his height. How humiliating. Levi knew that Hanji, Erwin, and Mike would never forget this. Levi shakes his head with resignation. He had a tough few weeks ahead of him.  
He heard a burst of laughter. He looked around curiously. Not far from him stood a group of young people. Levi did not recognize them, so they were probably civilians. He noticed that they were glancing at him and talking about something while pointing at him. They were probably under the influence of alcohol because they wobbled slightly.  
Levi felt a wave of heat and anger. Is the amount of his bad luck this evening not yet exhausted?  
He had no idea what they might be talking about but he suspected that his person was the main topic of conversation. He just hoped they didn't mistake him for a child again.   
After another loud burst of laughter he felt himself clench his teeth in rage. It's just a stupid bunch of kids- he repeated in his head to calm himself down. Thanks to the previous situation, everything irritated him. He was about to explode.  
Suddenly, he noticed that one of the boys from the group started walking towards him. The others shouted encouragement after him. Levi wondered if he should just leave the bar but promised Eren to wait for him. Sighing loudly, he leaned against the wall with his arms folded and took on a mask of indifference. If Eren didn't hurry then Levi might lose the rest of his patience and punch the kid approaching him. He suspected it might make him feel better.   
-Hi, what's up?" he said to Levi and leaned one hand on the wall above him. Levi suppressed the urge to punch him in the face. Instead, he just furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. A tall, muscled boy. He wore an arrogant smirk and looked down at him with superiority. There was an annoying confidence on his face. He himself was looking at Levi as if he wanted to undress him with his eyes. Levi realized with disgust what they had been talking about earlier. He felt a growing rage inside him.  
\- Move away or I will break your arm.   
Surprise appeared on the boy's face for a second, but it disappeared just as quickly. Instead of moving away he moved even closer with a disgusting grin on his face. It was obvious that he wanted to die today.  
\- Don't be like that. I just wanted to say hello. I am Frank. And you?- he looked expectantly at Levi, who only pressed his lips together and hoped that the other guy would realize that he wasn't going to tell him his name- Are you trying to play hard to get? Ha good, I like that kind of person- and he licked his lips disgustingly. At this sight Levi really thought he was going to throw up.   
He looked at the idiot standing in front of him and wondered if he should just knock his teeth out and leave, but then he remembered about Eren, who was about to come for him. In his soul he prayed that he would come faster. So he looked hostilely at Frank standing in front of him and said with all the venom he had:  
\- Fuck off.  
This stupid idiot obviously had no brains because instead of walking away he just laughed.   
\- Come on, baby. You know, you got my attention from the moment you walked in the door. When you walked past me, your ass was jumping up and down. You made me want to grab those perfect balls in my hands- he leaned over Levi. His hands slowly moved down the wall. Frank whispered in his ear- I have one more desire. To fuck you until you can't walk.  
And the fucker grabbed his ass. He grabbed his fucking ass. Levi lost any remnants of self-control. He put his hand up for a punch, but someone beat him. Someone's hands grabbed Frank and punched him hard in the face. He fell to the ground. Those same arms grabbed Levi tightly and pressed him against them.  
Levi shocked allowed this to happen. He was pressed tightly against someone's very warm chest. Somehow he managed to lift his head enough to look his would-be savior in the face. He looked straight into Eren's furious face.  
\- You son of a bitch!!! I'll kill you for this!!! I'll rip your guts out!!!-he started kicking the boy lying on the ground, who curled up tightly into himself and let out groans of pain- How dare you touch him with your disgusting hands!!! You motherfucker! You asshole!  
\- Eren, calm down! You're about to kill him!- Eren in his furious rage did not hear him. He continued to kick the boy with wild satisfaction painted on his face. It seemed for a moment to Levi that he could hear the crunch of cracking bone.  
-Eren!!! Pull yourself together!-he still couldn't hear him.  
Levi came up with an idea. He freed his hands from Eren's grasp and placed them on either side of Eren's face. He drew his face to his own and forced him to look into his eyes. Their faces were separated only by their shared breath and Levi could get a good look at the emotions coursing through Eren's emerald eyes.  
He saw in them hatred for the boy lying on the ground, possessiveness, and finally fear. Fear mixed with shame that someone could hurt Levi moments after promising to protect him. Levi felt his heart sink at his feelings because this was all for him.   
Levi felt himself smiling.  
\- Eren thank you for saving me. Now give that poor kid a break and let's go home, okay?- Levi pressed their foreheads together. Eren's raspy breathing calmed down. He tightened his grip on Levi. He gently ran his fingers down Levi's spine.   
\- You're right. Let's go home  
After those words they walked out of the bar, leaving a moaning Frank on the ground.

\- You know I could handle it, right?  
They were both in Levi's office and sitting on the couch next to each other. Eren had his elbows resting on his knees and was holding his head in his hands, while Levi watched him anxiously drawing his knees to his chest. From the moment they entered the room Eren sat down on the couch and remained in that position the entire time. Levi didn't know what was going on in his head and it was driving him crazy.   
\- Eren say something. I'm worried that when I wasn't looking at you you hit your head and lost your mind.  
Eren finally raised his head and looked at him. He could see the exhaustion on him.  
\- I'm sorry. I was a bit thoughtful- he laughed awkwardly. Levi looked into his eyes with interest.  
He wanted to know what Eren was thinking about so intensely, but at the same time he was afraid of the coming words. He was afraid that they would somehow irreversibly affect his life. His instincts, which had protected him all his life, told him that something would happen. His first thought was to run away from this responsibility. But he couldn't. He couldn't because it was Eren.  
His heart-wrenching dilemmas were stopped by Eren, who got up from the couch and knelt in front of him. Levi pulled his knees even tighter together as if they could separate him from the danger. Eren sighed slightly and looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.  
\- Levi the reason why I didn't speak for so long was because I didn't know where to start. I had it all figured out in my head before, but when I saw that guy on top of you I completely lost control- his voice trembled with rage- I promised to protect you, but I failed at the first opportunity. I betrayed your trust. I am useless.   
Tears glistened in Eren's eyes. Levi was shocked. He hadn't expected this.   
\- Eren...  
\- That's why I'm asking you. Forgive me. Give me one more chance to prove to you that I'm worthy of your trust. I promise never to let you out of my sight again. I promise to always be there for you when you need me. I promise I'll never leave you alone again.  
-Eren.  
\- I will help you in every difficulty, I will always be by your side. I will fight for you. I will fight for a better world where you can rest and never fight again. Because... because...  
\- Eren!  
\- Because I love you!  
Suddenly Eren felt hands on his face and felt something soft touch his lips. Eren froze. Levi was leaning over him and kissing him. For a second his brain stopped. The kiss was gentle, barely a touch of lips, but it stirred deep emotions in Eren. He could not believe what had happened.   
Levi's lips pulled away from his. Levi looked at him a bit confused by his own action but after a moment he smiled slightly.  
\- Eren. You don't have to say anything anymore. I have feelings for you too. I don't know yet if I love you as you love me because this is all new to me, but I know that what I feel for you I have never felt for anyone else. I also want you to be next to me. So please protect me with all your strength- he asked Eren and grabbed his hands.   
Eren looked at Levi in shock. This was his dream come true. The person he had always admired also had feelings for him. Eren couldn't stand it any longer and snatched Levi into his arms.  
-Levi- he whispered and their lips connected again.  
This time the kiss was more violent. It expressed their feelings, repressed for years, that could finally be free. Once broken, the dam of feelings had no end.   
Eren bit Levi's lip and he opened his mouth slightly inviting Eren inside. Their tongues fought for dominance. Levi put his hands on the back of Eren's neck pulling him hard by the hair. In turn, Eren pulled Levi into his lap and gripped his hips hard, probably leaving bruises. After a moment they pulled away from each other violently drawing in air.   
Levi's face was red and he was panting slightly. His lips were slightly swollen and saliva was flowing out of the corner of his mouth. At this sight Eren felt himself getting hard. Levi must have felt it too because he turned even redder and hid his face on the crease of Eren's arm and neck. Eren at this sight decided to tease him a little and moved his hips up so that Levi could feel even more of what he was doing to him. His hard length rode between Levi's cheeks.  
\- Eren- he groaned. That sweet moan of his caused all his blood to rush to his cock and he was already fully hard. Eren moved his hand towards Levi's stomach and felt that he was in the same state as him as well. Eren smirked.   
He grabbed Levi by the back of his thighs and lifted him up. Levi let out a high pitched screech of surprise and instinctively wrapped his legs around Eren.  
\- What are you doing! I'm heavy! Just drop me and I'll castrate you!  
Eren started laughing and tightened his grip around Levi's thighs. He started walking towards Levi's bed. Meanwhile, Levi started kissing the side of his jaw and slowly went lower and lower. Eren captured his lips in a heated kiss. It was rather sloppy compared to before, full of teeth.  
Levi was so busy feeling Eren's mouth on his own that he didn't even notice when he laid him down on the bed. Eren slid between Levi's legs and moved his kisses to Levi's neck. Levi slid his hand between his teeth to stop his increasingly loud moans. While Eren sucked the skin on his neck one of his hands grabbed Levi's wrists and trapped them above his head. While the other hand moved along the curve of his back and slid into his pants.  
Deprived of the hand that muffled his moans, Levi made increasingly loud noises. Suddenly, Eren bit down hard on his neck.  
-Ah!- A surprised cry escaped his throat.. He immediately blushed ashamed of his voice.   
He felt Eren's smile on his skin. He licked the spot where the mark of his teeth had already begun to form on Levi's skin. He lifted himself up so he could look at him.  
He was not prepared for this sight. Levi lay beneath him panting heavily, his shirt unbuttoned showing his small pink nipples. His hair was tousled and tears glistened in his eyes. His face was flushed heavily and his neck was full of red marks.  
\- What are you looking at?" he asked breathlessly.  
\- I just can't believe it. I never thought I would ever be able to fulfill my dream of being with you. I have to look at you for a moment to make this moment stay in my memory forever.   
Levi reached up and kissed him hard, expressing all his unspoken feelings. Eren meanwhile took off their clothes.   
Eren moved his hands over Levi's body. Just as he imagined it was strong, full of scars. Eren moved his lips over one particularly large one on Levi's ribs.  
\- You are beautiful. Perfect. And you're only for me-his hands moved down Levi's back and rested on his ass.  
\- Are you ready?  
Levi looked at him with half-closed eyes and nodded. When Eren slid the first finger inside his whole body tensed. He felt pain at first. He clenched his teeth tightly and let out a painful moan.  
\- Just relax. It will be fine. The pain will soon be gone - Eren whispered in his ear while gently licking it.   
\- I am relaxed- he growled to hide his nervousness. Slowly his body got used to the feel of Eren's finger inside him. Eren gently moved him to stretch him as much as possible.   
\- Keep moving shitty kid.   
Eren smiled slightly and added another finger. It hurt more this time but he got used to the feeling just as quickly. After a while he already had three fingers inside him.  
Levi was panting harder and harder. The feeling of Eren's fingers inside him was incredible. Eren carefully massaged his inner walls to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.  
\- Please hurry- his penis was painfully hard.  
Eren removed his fingers and positioned himself over him.  
\- Ready?  
Levi looked down and saw Eren's cock penis. He turned pale at the sight. Eren's cock was big and thick and Levi was beginning to fear that he was going to tear it from the inside out.  
\- Wait I think I made up my mind.  
\- Too late- said Eren and in one motion he slid inside.   
Levi let out a cry of pain and gripped the sheet tightly. Eren was huge. He felt like the tip of his cock was in his stomach. It hurt so much. Levi felt tears gather in his eyes and clenched them tightly.   
\- You asshole! Get it out right now!  
\- Come on, it will stop hurting soon- he felt Eren gently kiss him across his closed eyes. The gentle touch of his hands on his body distracted him from the pain. Slowly his body was getting used to Eren's presence inside him. He opened his eyes and looked at Eren. Eren's eyes were black and stared at him with lust. Levi was lost in this abyss for a moment but then Eren touched his cock and he came suddenly back to reality.  
-Ahh- Eren's touch on him effectively distracted him from his aching ass. Eren's hand moved over his penis causing Levi to start making uncontrollable sounds.   
\- Can I move now?  
Levi nodded because he didn't trust his voice. Eren moved painfully slowly. Levi was still in pain however pleasure began to come next to it. Eren kept moving his hips, every now and then changing the angle of his thrusts when he hit Levi's point, after which he screamed in pleasure.   
\- Eren!!!  
Levi's whole body arched. His mouth opened wide and he let out another throaty moan.  
\- I found it- said Eren sounding pleased of himself.  
Eren's pace increased dramatically. He kept aiming for Levi's sweet spot, who no longer tried to hold back his voice. He was screaming at full volume. Eren was sure everyone in the barracks heard them. And that was a very good thing. Let them know who Levi belonged to.  
\- Eren!!! That's right there!-he panted in Eren's ear. Eren continued to touch Levi's dick with one hand. He felt he was close but wanted Levi to come first.  
Suddenly Levi arched under him, pressing himself against Eren and with a loud moan he came. Thick ropes of white substance coated his and Eren's stomach. Eren, feeling Levi tighten around him also came, biting down hard on Levi's neck and fell on top of him.  
They were both panting like they had just run a marathon.   
\- Get off me, you're fucking heavy- he heard Levi's muffled, grumbling voice.   
Eren pulled his cock out of Levi and sank down beside him. He took him into his arms and hugged him tightly. He placed his head on the top of Levi's head.  
\- Levi, thank you.  
He looked at him surprised.  
\- You're thanking me because we just had sex? That's a little weird, don't you think?  
Eren laughed and pulled him closer.  
\- Thank you for letting me love you- Levi looked at him and kissed him lovingly.  
\- Thank you for loving me.  
With these words they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over. I really hope you enjoyed it and that I didn't make too many mistakes :)  
> soon I will start another fic but a little more darker. I treat this one as a warm up   
> Thank you for all the nice comments<3  
> Tell me if you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again for the mistakes and let me know if you liked it. I will upload a second chapter soon


End file.
